Realization For Two
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Ellie likes Marco but Marco isn't straight so she goes for... SEAN? And will Marco realize he isn't what he thought? Find out... {ENDING CHAP. UP}
1. Rumors

"Ellie, did you hear about Sean and Emma? I guess they broke up," Ashley says to Ellie. Ellie looks at a book while sitting on Ashley's bed.  
  
"I don't listen to rumors especially relationship related. It gets you in a bad situation," Ellie says turning the page. Ashley shrugs.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, it's about Sean," Ashley says sitting down next to Ellie. Ellie soon catches Ashley's eye.  
  
"You like him," Ellie states. Ashley jumps from the bed.  
  
"Please, Elle, no. I mean I did before but he just isn't for me. I think Craig is cute though," Ashley smiles.  
  
"Yeah, he has promise," Ellie says continuing her reading.  
  
"So, what about Marco? He is something," Ashley chuckles. Ellie rolls her eyes.  
  
"I told you, he's gay, I can't go for him. But remember you can't tell him I told you"  
  
"I won't I swear. But Marco, gay? Never would have known"  
  
"Well he is, and it sucks. I like him in that way but when he didn't respond I took what you said seriously, I asked him and now I know the truth"  
  
"It's good to know the truth though, Elle," Ashley points out. Ellie looks out the window looking as if she would cry.  
  
"But the truth hurts".  
  
---- AT THE MALL ----  
  
The two immediately head to Hot Topic. The try things on and criticize others. Ashley finds her outfit and shows Ellie who approves. Ellie gets another plaid skirt without any approval. They put the things on the counter and pay and quickly start going to the next store. When suddenly Ashley feels a swift bump to her arm and quickly turns to see Sean alone.  
  
"Oh sorry. Sean," Ashley says. Ellie just stares.  
  
"No problem. Hey Ellie," Sean says. Ellie waves back.  
  
"Where you two headed to?"  
  
"Um, maybe to the food court," Ellie says. Ashley nods.  
  
"Wanna come?" Ashley asks. Sean shrugs.  
  
"I don't care". The three walk to the food court. Sean doesn't feel hungry but the two girls decide to get a large fry to share and a soda.  
  
"So Sean, who were you here with?" Ashley asks.  
  
"No one. I came alone, I was going to get some stuff but I decided I could just hang with you two". Ellie nods.  
  
"So, Ashley heard a rumor. is it true?" Ellie asks. Ashley bumps Ellie's shoulder but Ellie ignores it.  
  
"About me and Emma? Yeah, we didn't quite click plus I had a," Sean's voice trails off. The girls leave it at that.  
  
"Well this was fun, we should do it again sometime," Ashley says. Sean chuckles.  
  
"I don't know, I'm kind of busy," Sean says standing up. He suddenly glances at Ellie who catches his eye.  
  
"Um but maybe I could get your phone number Ellie, since I already have Ashley's," Sean says. Ellie looks at Sean for a second.  
  
"Your serious aren't you? Sorry, I don't have a phone number I burned my phone when I went psycho," Ellie joked. Ashley laughed a little and soon so did Sean.  
  
"Here," Ashley said making him hold out his hand. She took a pen and wrote Ellie's phone number.  
  
"Just write it against my will," Ellie commented.  
  
"There you go, see you later Sean," Ashley waved.  
  
"Bye Ash. see ya Ellie, I'LL CALL YOU!" 


	2. Phone Call

---- BACK AT ASHLEY'S ----  
  
They both head to Ashley's room and slam their stuff on her bed, knowing they were tired. Ashley immediately starts putting her clothes away as Ellie rests on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe Sean wanted your number," Ashley says putting her clothes in her closet.  
  
"I can't believe you gave it to him," Ellie responds.  
  
"Come on Nash, just let's see what happens."  
  
Suddenly the phone rings. They both look at it like it's something new. Ellie rolls her eyes leaving Ashley to it. Ashley picks it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ash?" Sean says. Ashley turns to Ellie who looks back.  
  
"Yeah?" Ash says.  
  
"He-hey"  
  
"Um, hi?"  
  
"I know I'm suppose to call Ellie's house for this but. her mom said she wasn't home. So I assumed," Sean's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Ashley says handing Ellie the phone. Ellie looks at then at Ash.  
  
"It's Sean," She mouths. Ellie slowly takes the phone.  
  
"Yeah, what'd ya want?"  
  
"Um, what's up?"  
  
"*sigh* nothing just reading"  
  
"Oh".  
  
Ellie makes a confused face at Ashley who just stares.  
  
"I love this conversation," Ellie finally says.  
  
"O-oh. Um I was wondering. if you wanted to you know. go to the food court, again, tomorrow. You know like uh. a date and maybe to a movie," Sean asks. Ellie chuckles.  
  
"Sean, I think you're confusing me with another Ellie Nash."  
  
"No, I hope not". Ellie chuckles a little noticing that she just laughed at something stupid.  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow at. 7:00?" Ellie reconsiders.  
  
"Really? Oh okay, well um. see you then. Call you tomorrow, a-at your house"  
  
"Whatever, bye". They both hang up. Ellie continues her reading. Ashley stares at Ellie. Ellie looks over at Ashley.  
  
"Need a camera?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he's desperately in love with me and he wants me to fall into his arms of passionate love" Ellie jokes.  
  
"Ha Ha, what happened?"  
  
"Well he wanted me to go to the whole movie/food court thing. No big deal, I've been wanting to see that movie, Freddy vs. Jason"  
  
"You're kidding. your going on a date!?"  
  
"No. well. yeah but it's not like were going to hook up or whatever. Sean isn't my type. I don't really consider this a date just a friendly date, you know?"  
  
"Okay whatever". 


	3. Getting Ready

Authors Note: This one is a bit longer than usually but some people like that! Well hope you like it, ta-ta!  
  
..........................................  
  
---- THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY) -----  
  
Ellie walks down the stairs and catches a glance at the clock; 8:52 A.M. Ellie smacks her head and continues to the kitchen where she finds Kate already cleaning. Ellie looks at her blankly.  
  
"You look wide awake," Ellie asks Ashley's mom. Kate laughs while sweeping up mild dust bunnies.  
  
"Well, someone has to. So how did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine. I usually don't wake up early but I don't know, something made me wake up. Weird huh?"  
  
"No not really. I use to do that when something exciting was about to happen, but that hasn't happened much lately," Kate says. Ellie nods while sitting on a stool.  
  
"Anything exciting going to happen?" Kate asks beginning to sweep again. Ellie shakes her head.  
  
"No, I mean, I didn't think it was until now," Ellie admits. Kate slips the broom in between the fridge and the counter.  
  
"Let me a guess, an unexpected date invite," Kate says sitting next to Ellie.  
  
"Wow, I never thought Ash's mom would ever understand teenage years, I mean, it was cool she approved Ashley's craving for a piercing. But dating? Never would have known" Ellie thinks. "Well, kind of. See, this boy who is a rebel but other than that a total opposite. And then he comes out of nowhere seeming interested. I'm confused, although I managed to say yes to his, as you say, invite," Ellie explains.  
  
"Hm, sounds like your into him. Give him a chance, you might be surprised," Kate advises. Ellie looks at Kate who suddenly smiles. Ellie smiles back.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'm going to go upstairs and see if Ashley woke up yet." Ellie heads slowly upstairs thinking about what Kate said. "A chance? I have to admit Sean is sort of cute. I never really got to know him. It would be kind of weird since Ashley did make out with him" Ellie thinks making a face of disgust. "But we would never date, and I have also kissed someone else. This is kind of weird thinking to myself and waiting for a response." Ellie walks into the room finding Ashley typing on the computer. Ellie walks over to her and looks at the screen.  
  
"IM report? We have a whole Sunday to do that," Ellie says to Ash. Ash keeps her eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
"So? I just want to get this off my schedule," Ashley comments. Ellie walks over to the mirror.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Ellie says walking out of the room. Ashley looks over her shoulder to see if Ellie was gone. She turned back to her computer and exited the window. She opened another window.  
  
---- ASHLEY INSTANT MESSAGES MARCO -----  
  
[Ashley113]: So you don't know anymore?  
  
[FABulous]: Yeah I mean I told Ellie I'm gay but now I'm having 2nd thoughts I may have feelings for her  
  
[Ashley113]: Well when r u going 2 let her know?  
  
[FABulous]: I don't know. Oh I g2g. I have 2 go 2 my aunts house. So I might tell her after sound good?  
  
[Ashley113]: yeah sure. Well I guess I'll talk 2 u l8er! Bye Marco! I'm really happy you came out to me, thanks!  
  
[FABulous]: No problem, I thought you would understand. Well g2g bye.  
  
----- LATER ON THAT EVENING -----  
  
"So are you going to wear your NEW outfit?" Ashley asks as Ellie brushes her hair.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I mean, fashion is the least thing on my mind right now"  
  
"Oh okay. Well let me pick it out!" Ash suggests. Ellie looks at Ash.  
  
"Oh is this the part where I'm suppose to say, 'like totally like that would be super' well isn't going to happen," Ellie imitates.  
  
"Sorry, just a suggestion"  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I don't care just don't like mix plaid with stripes," Ellie imitates again. Ashley giggles a little bit and looks through the bag that Ellie placed against the wall. Ellie looks into the mirror at herself. "Why am I acting like this is a date with someone I'm attracted to. This is SEAN CAMERON were talking about. not Marco" Ellie's thoughts are suddenly corrupted when Ashley screeches in excitement.  
  
"Like?" Ashley points to the bed where the clothes lay. There was a white shirt that seemed like it would show off most of her stomach and then there was a little black skirt with a chain that draped from one side of the skirt to the other. There were light tone skin nylons that almost perfectly matched Ellie's skin with black shoes that were at least an inch and a half off the ground. Ellie looked at the clothes in total dislike.  
  
"Ash, those aren't my clothes and something I wouldn't wear, new wardrobe," Ellie comments. Ashley rolls her eyes.  
  
"Come on Ellie! This is a date A DATE, with SEAN CAMERON, and you WILL look like your interested," Ash demands. Ellie rolls her eyes.  
  
"Not wearing that I won't"  
  
"Come on Ellie just this one time and on Monday you can pick out my wardrobe and you can do my make-up," Ashley bribes. Ellie looks down at the carpet and looks back up at Ashley.  
  
"Okay but if anyone sees me like this there besides Sean, I'm killing you, literally!" Ellie threats. Ashley nods and walks out of the room to let Ellie get dressed. Ellie looks at the clothes like they are sacred relics that shouldn't be touched nor bothered. Ellie quickly slips them on and looks into the mirror. Ashley opens the door slowly making sure Ellie's dressed.  
  
"Ellie you look awesome!" Ashley says amazed. Ellie sighs a little tilting her head still staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"It's not a ball I'm going to"  
  
"You look great Ellie"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Monday is going to be hell for you," Ellie chuckles sitting down in a seat. Ashley laughs back.  
  
"Nah, you wont mess me up TO bad... will you?"  
  
"Of course," Ellie jokes. Ashley sits on the bed as Ellie does her finishing touches on her make-up and touches her hair to make sure it's perfect. Ashley rolls her eyes.  
  
"It's not a ball I'm going to," Ashley mocks. Ellie rolls her eyes back and stands up.  
  
"I'm ready." 


	4. Surprise!

----- AT ELLIES HOUSE -----  
  
"Make sure you call me after your date okay?" Ashley says dropping Ellie off.  
  
"Ash, believe me I will call you how can I forget?" Ellie says annoyed. Ashley runs off to the car leaving Ellie at the doorstep. They both wave good-bye. Ellie walks into the house and then to her mirror. She looks at her clothes. "I can't believe I was talked into this. I look like a big prep, not good. Hope Sean doesn't get use to this" Ellie thinks. She spun her head around when she heard the doorbell and saw a muscular figure through the foggy glass. She took one more look into the mirror and opened the door. Sean stood there handsome as ever staring back at Ellie thinking the same.  
  
"You look, great," Sean said looking her up and down. Ellie smiled.  
  
"Thanks you look nice yourself," Ellie admits. Sean takes her arm and walks her down the steps. Ellie pulls away.  
  
"I learned how to walk when I was one years old, I can do this"  
  
"Sorry, I keep thinking this is a DATE," Sean says. Ellie glares at him as they walk. "So. how's life?" Sean asks.  
  
"It's good. now," Ellie says smiling at Sean. Ellie reaches over to Sean's hand which she tangles up in his, Sean smiles back.  
  
----- AT THE MOVIES -----  
  
Sean and Ellie walk side by side up to their sits near the back row. They both squeeze through the narrow aisles to a seat in the middle. They both sit down and immediately Sean starts eating the popcorn. Ellie bumps Sean's shoulder and smiles.  
  
"Oh," Sean chuckles as he hands her the popcorn. Ellie holds it in the middle so they both can get some. "I didn't know you liked horror movies, that's cool that you do! I didn't want to have to see some chick-flick," Sean's voice trails off. He looks down at the floor in embarrassment. Ellie laughs a little.  
  
"It's okay Sean, chick-flick's aren't for me," Ellie laughs. Sean slides down in his seat feeling a bit more comfortable. All through out the movie Sean and Ellie shyly held hands and peaking over at one another, smiling. "I can't believe I'm holding his hand this is something I thought would never happen. Sean isn't what I thought though. I thought he would be. well Emma's type (of course!). The goody goodies you know? But he does have a devil side!" Ellie thought.  
  
------ THE FOOD COURT ------  
  
"That move was awesome!" Ellie said eating a fry. Sean agreed.  
  
"Yeah, when he killed that girl! That was weird," Sean commented. They both laughed.  
  
"These movies always crack me up, they don't get to me," Ellie said eating another fry.  
  
"Yeah, me neither"  
  
"Yeah okay, you were shaking through half of the movie." They laughed again.  
  
"I'm happy I saw it with you," Sean smiled. Ellie cracked a smile but didn't say anything. "I'm such a cornball. I'm flirting and yes, it sucks I can't help it! These lashes of mine won't stop flickering at his one of a kind smiles!"  
  
"You wanna head home?" Sean says rubbing his hands against his pants. Ellie nods.  
  
----- WALKING HOME -----  
  
As before, they cling hands ignoring the fact that indeed they DO have chemistry and they do not want this date to end.  
  
"So are you happier to be here? Or do you want to go back with your parents?" Ellie asks looking at her shoes.  
  
"No, I like it here in Degrassi," Sean says. Ellie nods.  
  
"I thought it would have been a horrible first day for me. I met Ash then, she seemed cool but were closer now, kind of like me and you," Ellie says approaching her door. Sean looks into Ellie's eyes as she stares back into his. They both grab hands and before you know it locking lips. Ellie closes her eyes as does Sean and they lose their selves in the moment. Sean suddenly pulls away still staring into Ellie's eyes.  
  
"See ya," he says walking away. Ellie is too stunned to say anything she just sits on her porch smiling until she is interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Surprise!" 


	5. Realization

Ellie turns to the very familiar face and quickly moves from her seat. She hurries over to him.  
  
"Marco, what are you doing here?" Ellie asks quietly. Marco looked upset at something but Ellie didn't know what.  
  
"I came to see you but it looked like you were busy. Why was he here?" Marco asked. Ellie swallowed scared of Marco's reaction.  
  
"Um homework assignment," Ellie now knowing Marco didn't see the kiss.  
  
"Oh that's cool, but you two aren't in the same classes, and even the same grade," Marco says. Ellie bites her lip.  
  
"Long story. So Marco, how ya been?" Ellie asks walking Marco to the stairs where they sit.  
  
"Good. I talked to Ashley she said you would be here," Marco said sitting next to Ellie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here"  
  
"How about a movie we got time it's 9:45," Marco said smiling.  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Oh okay, then maybe I should just tell you right here," Marco said turning towards Ellie. Marco drifted away into Ellie's eyes but Ellie seen right past them now knowing she didn't feel the way she did before. "Ellie, I know I told you I wasn't into girls but now I realized what I was missing. I know now that I'm not gay, I was confused I mean I really think that I'm not," Marco says cracking a smile. He reached over for Ellie's hand, which hesitated to do in return.  
  
"Marco," Ellie started, "that's great that you like girls." Marco scooted extra close to Marco but Ellie moved in a different direction.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Ellie became very interested in the ground.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a new thing to me," Ellie admitted. Marco nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know, so let's take this relationship slow." Ellie's head immediately shot up knowing she didn't want to be with him. Marco silently kissed Ellie's lips, which were recently on Sean's.  
  
"Catch you later," and with that Marco started home. Ellie touched her lips and calmly went inside. "Tell me this didn't just happen! I thought I liked Marco but I feel bad cause I like Sean. I can't tell Marco I dislike him, we might never be friends. But what will Sean do when he finds out I'm dating Marco, he won't want to be with me and he'll think I was messing with him all along which I wasn't! I like Sean, I have to admit it and tell Marco the truth. but when?" Ellie picks up the phone and dials Ashley's number.  
  
"Ashley speaking," the phone picked up.  
  
"Ash, why in the hell did you tell Marco I was home?"  
  
"Cuz you were, and when he told me that he was straight again I thought you two could rekindle your love"  
  
"Well he did that enough"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He kissed me and now were dating! Thanks Ash!" Ellie yells sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
"He's not the only one I kissed," Ellie says shyly yet quietly.  
  
"You didn't! You kissed Sean?!"  
  
"Well yeah, and I actually smiled! I like him Ash and now I'm "playing" him. I don't know what to do"  
  
"Ellie it seems like you don't like Marco"  
  
"Welcome to the conversation"  
  
"Wow. I-I'm sorry I did that. You really need to tell Marco before Sean finds out or else you'll crush them both and not just one"  
  
"So you think Marco will freak?"  
  
"Defiantly. Ellie he is head over heels for you. But you can't be unhappy believe me!"  
  
"Alright thanks for the help, shrink." Ashley laughs.  
  
"Anytime." 


	6. Just Friends

----- MONDAY -----  
  
Ellie walks into the school hoping no one notices her but Marco is the first.  
  
"Elle, what's up?" Marco asks. Ellie looks up at him.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Listen Marco, I like you but as a friend and if I don't have the feeling for you like you do for me I can't be with you," Ellie confesses. Marco bites his lip.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Well how do you think I feel now?" and with that Marco walks away leaving Ellie alone but she continues to her locker. When she reaches it Ashley already knows what happened.  
  
"I see it on your face," Ashley says. Ellie opens her locker and stares at the inside. "Sorry it didn't work out with Marco"  
  
"No, it wasn't meant to be," Ellie admits. Sean suddenly arrives.  
  
"Ellie can we talk," Sean asks. Ellie looks at Ashley.  
  
"Um, yeah. Ash, see ya in homeroom," Ellie says. Ashley nods and heads over to Terri. Ellie looks at Sean.  
  
"Look, what happened yesterday was really weird," Sean started.  
  
"Yeah it was"  
  
"I realized that, I do l-like you," Sean says reaching out for Ellie's hand. She sets hers into his and smiles.  
  
"Me too." They both head in for a kiss but they are interrupted by Paige,  
  
"Oh my gosh, please tell me I'm visioning the most weirdest thing ever! Ellie and Sean? Total suicide," Paige laughs. They both look over at Paige.  
  
"Paige, c'mon leave us alone," Sean says. Paige walks closer.  
  
"Sean, Hun, do us all a favor and stop trying so hard to look good because you don't," Paige snarls.  
  
"Paige leave," Ellie says firmly.  
  
"Ellie it's not nice to be such a freak, but I will leave only because this torture, is more than I can handle," Paige says walking away. Ellie looks back at Sean.  
  
"Who cares what she says," Sean says lifting Ellie's spirit. Ellie smiles.  
  
"Its hard for me to ask but are we more then friends?" Ellie says still smiling. Sean chuckles.  
  
"Depends, are you asking or telling?" Sean asks.  
  
"Demanding," Ellie jokes. They clasp hands and walk over to Ashley Jimmy Terri and Spinner.  
  
"Wow, there is surprises on this planet," Spinner observes.  
  
"Shut-up. Ash, I forgot my clothes at your house the other day, you think I could come and pick them up, after school?" Ellie asks.  
  
"And why would your clothes be left over Ash's house, you two aren't," Jimmy teased. Ellie turn to Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy get out of Elementary," Ellie said. Sean laughed a little under his breathe.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you two are the new couple?" Terri asked. They both nodded.  
  
"Or do you mean trio," Jimmy said pushing Ashley closer to the couple. Ashley looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Ellie's right, you do need to grow up," Ashley confessed.  
  
"Oh look she's standing up for her girlfriend," Spinner laughed.  
  
"Aye man, shut-up," Sean said firmly. The two laughed harder. Ellie suddenly ran past them all to the girls washroom. Ashley and Sean followed.  
  
"Nice going," Terri finally said. The two continued to laugh and started walking away.  
  
"Ellie wait up," Ashley called. Ellie continued to walk.  
  
"Elle stop please," Sean said. Ellie cam to a stop and turned to the two.  
  
"Ellie they are stupid don't let them get to you," Ashley said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah," Sean added.  
  
"It's just, if things are like this now, what about tomorrow or the next day or the next. We can't always be counted as a joke," Ellie admitted. Sean looked at the floor then at Ashley expecting her to say something.  
  
"Don't let them get to you," she repeated. Ellie shook her head.  
  
"I never thought they would until now. Sean maybe we should," Ellie's voice trailed off. Sean tucked in his lips.  
  
"Stay friends?" Sean asked calmly. Ellie nodded. Sean nodded back and managed to crack a smile. The two hugged as Sean kissed her cheek.  
  
"Friends," Ellie said.  
  
"Friends."  
  
A/N: Awwww their just friends, that sucks. well yes this is the end of the story hoped you liked it!!! NEW STORY COMING SOON ;x P.S.: People have been asking about my stories, well. Every time I make a story when I'm finished I don't post it sorry.. I wait until I have the time to finish the ones already posted. so as of now, I have about 5-6 stories almost ready to be posted but I'm working on MIRRORS REFLECTION and LOVE POTION. So yes 5-6 almost ready to be posted here are some sneak peaks: YOU WILL BE SEEING MORE OF MANNY SPINNER SEAN ELLIE ASHLEY I guarantee. Um, I'm always looking for people giving me feed back so do that and if you really want to get specific with what my up coming stories will be email me. THANKS!  
  
ALSO: Some of you might be wondering what happened to the bet with ASHLEY and ELLIE. Ellie was to busy to think about that lol. {I DO EDIT THE STORIES AFTER WRITING THEM SO SOME THINGS MIGHT SEEM DIFFERENT. I AM HOPING TO MAKE A SITE WHERE I CAN POST THE FULL VERSIONS OF THE STORIES. I MOSTLY EDITED THEM TO FIT THE RATINGS BUT SOMETIMES I DO IT BECAUSE I THINK I NEED TOO. JUST AN INSIDE DETAIL} 


End file.
